Love to Hate
by BifrostedRainbows
Summary: Harry has potions This year fith years are brewing Love potion Harry hast to brew it and test with draco...things do not go acording to plan but despite evry thing well yeah Harry/draco Compleatly SFW If you might want more leave a comment


AN/ 2008 words i think I wrote this three or 4 years ago and never posted it just probably going to leave this as a one shot never proof read il probably check it over this week and fix mistakes

Love to hate

"Ron, hurry up we're going to be late for potion's."

"Bloody hell Hermione! Wait a second im just grabbing one last slice of toast."

I slammed my face into the table the were doing it again and wasent evan first period quite yet not to mention today was a practicing potions day and an important one at that and I knew just who snape would set me up with. He'd set me up with Draco... And draco would get Snape to make me take the potion forcing me to pretend to embarrass myself.

And we're moving

"I wish we weren't having potions first thing." I grumbled.

"Harry honestly suck it up and move on it's not going to be that bad, so it will be a few minutes of embarrassment but don't forget half the class at least will be embarrassed by this."

"I Know but you know who Snape will pair me up with Mione!" I said glancing sideways at her and Ron while we walked closer to the potions classroom.

"Oh my gosh Harry I never thought of that your going to have to pretend the intre time arnet you?"

"Yeah" I grumbled.

"wait what. Why? Asked Ron.

"He's going to get paired up with Malfoy." Hermione answered for him.

Ron snorted "Haha good luck mate why you have to like him I still don't know."

I huffed and walked ahead of them which unfortunately was bringing me closer to draco...and my doom.

Entering the classroom brought mixed emotions and just like I figured Snape was already standing in front of his desk.

"Potter sit with Mr. Malfoy." I shot him a glare which was to be expected of me a truged toward The gorgeous blonde and dropped my bag at my feet before dropping myself in the seat beside him nugging his arm slightly as I slumped in my seat.

"Watch it Potter!"Draco snapped glaring at me.

"it was a freaking accident Malfoy deal with it I said glancing back at him. I tried to ignore him for a moment looking to see where Snape had placed my friends, Ron was placed with Theodore Nott a Slytherin that was usually around Malfoy there friends I think though Nott seems to be the most Hermioneish of his friends always with a book or his nose in one.

They seemed to be doing ok so far if the silence was anything to go by.

Hermione on the other hand seemed to be downright pissed with her partner.

She had been paired up with Blaise Zabini a darker skinned Italian boy of Italian origins I really dident know much about him eather other than his mother was described as a black widow esqe woman and insanely gorgeous, witch explained where he got his looks. I also knew he was Dracos closest friend other than Pansy Parkinson whom was paired with Neville who looked nervous mind you that was his default expression in potions.

Hermione and her seemed to be in some sort of hushed argument about what I don't know. Then there was Snape whome cleared his throught before flicking his wand at the board. Now as you all Know today the Headmaster has us working with Amortentia which as you all should know by the assignments you have completed despite how dreadful they were except a few." He said with a an exasperated sigh.

This is of course a sixth year potion, and despite you all being a fifth year class The headmaster Requests you all to make it this year. So as of today I have decided this potion will be worth 15% of your grade which for many of you will mean a pass or fail come the end of year and will also go towards your OWL marks."

There was a collective groans of not fairs and general anger.

"My decision is final and the directions will disappear from the board in another 5 minutes I would suggest you all copy quickly." Snape replied in an even tone before sitting at his desk.

I opened to a blank piece of parchment and began copying down the directions.

"Don't bother Potter." Malfoy cut in handing me a sheet of parchment. "I copied the board while Professor Snape was addressing the class then duplicated what I wrote. Don't lose it, and go get the ingredients while I set up the cauldron. So taking the sheet I said a quick "thanks Dr-Malfoy" And proceed to the student storage room to gram the necessary ingredients.

Some of the ingredients where quite nice and what you would expect to go in a love potion

Two Azalea, three yellow Acacia, the stem of an Aconite plant root of Arbutus 16 Camellia petals in pink cedar leaf, coriander seeds 14 of them, 1 Gardenia two sprigs of heliotrope 10 Carolina rose's, crushed yellow tulip powder to name a few and it wasn't surprising it was so flower heavy and each flower was important each flower had ints own important meaning. Working in aunt petunias gurdin did have its perks.

But some ingredients were just gross and disgusting to think id have to drink them later for nothing, mermaid scales a unicorn hair 2 cups of squid ink, three live daddy longlegs. Gods and they got worse from there im shure Ron was going to have a hissy at the spiders.

When I got back to the table the cauldron was on the fire water at full power.

"Gods potter what you do get lost?"

"No there's just a freaking ton of ingredients for this stupid potion!"

He shot me a nasty look and snached the squid ink pouring it in before whisper counting to 12 and stirred in the sprig's of Heliotrope. "Start slicing the Arbutus root, the he snapn take all the petals off the Carolina roses crush them cut each petal into three evan slices then put them in the container with the spiders...NOW Potter." He snapped when I didn't move quick enough.

The next three hours were spent in this manor and the blonde yelled at me three times for messing up which wasn't my fault the silver eyed boy was very distracting with his hands constantly moving and flexing and the way he bit his lip when he thought no one was watching and he was stirring the potion.

A few moments later we were just adding the last ingredient, wich was three drops of rose water and stir 22 when Snape called time and made his rounds.

"Surprisingly everyone's Potion seems to be...acceptable. Now I have handed each group a vial of antidote and one person from each group will be testing the potion, just to make sure they work."

So one by one groups tested there potions in front of the entire class i didn't pay attention. to it to much to worried about the performance I would have to give when it was finally our turn.

I was so much absorbed into my own problems I completely missed all the potions being tested and suddenly I was standing at the front with Draco, being handed amortentia. I looked to draco whom added a few of his hair to it while waiting the 30 seconds I took a good whiff, Treckle, quidditch leathers and something...something DRACO it was Draco's shampoo I sometimes got a whiff of when he was near.

I steeled my nerves preparing myself to act as overly obsessed as possible trying to be near him maybe I could evan steel a hug while I was at it. I sighed and swung the cup of potion up and down in one go.

I felt normal at first before I felt it a pounding at the front of my skull an itch in my fingertips I looked to Snape trying to convey that I wasn't feeling right these werent symptoms of a love potion that I knew of a weight settled at the back of my throat sort of like when your about to scream and cry I didn't understand a feeling so intense swept over me and I looked to draco trying again to say something anything about how something was going wrong when I made I contact with him when suddenly Darkness took over my vision as I screamed running towards the blonde then nothing.

It was like no time passed at all when I became aware again but I knew something happened my throat hurts my hands ache and felt wet? And most surprising im lying an the floor tons of voices all around me.

"oh my God do you think Harry's ok?"

"wow that's gotta hurt."

"must have mixed it wrong you think?"

" No way no freakin way!"

"should have figured it with all the arguing they do."

I opened my eyes staring up the ceiling before I sat up slowly my hands were indeed wet. With blood only there where no cuts to my hands just bruises dread filled me and I looked around frantically there! Draco Malfoy was being helped up By Professor Snape where he was then instructed to sit while he applied some paste to Draco's face and I saw it the bruise marring the right side of his face the cut along his right temple sluggishly dripping blood down his face.

His hair was disheveled going every which way, rips to the knees of his pants along with dust and right sleeve half torn off my cheek felt numb I noticed lifting a hand to feel it finding reddish past there already.I slowly Got up and the noise of the students became hashed dying to nothing based on how I felt and ow Draco looked wed fought very heavily but why? That wasent what love potion did mind you it shouldn't have done anything wrong."professor?" I asked hoursly my throught hurt like id been screaming a while.'professer what happened?"

"What happened Mr potter was something I honestly never expected least of all from the two of you."

"I don't understand why we..I fight Malfoy that's not what amortentia does?" I asked Snape back

"It can happen actually there's about a 1 in 10000 chance of such a thing occurring." Severus snape said rising from draco heading to his desk as to address them all 'sit' he motioned back towards our work station where I sat and turned to him.

"love potion normally always works the same way the person that puts there hair in the potion to give the other is usually in love ithe drinker or evan if there not it gives the same reaction, The drinker falls hopelessly into obsesive 'love' with the potion giver.

If however the potion giver feels no love for the potion drinker, but the potion drinker is inlove with the other nothing happens as the drinker is already in love with the other."Snape said leaning aginst his desk giving a sigh before looking to draco and I.

"Since your inlove with the persons hair you drank and did the reading I will assume Mr. Potter you where Planning to pretend to feel the efects Based on your reaction to Mr Malfoy you guys have hit the third option that's possible. You...both like the...other and your..like for the other canceled out and in fact reversed the potion into a hate potion wich made poter unterly dispise Mr. Malfoy.

And like that it sunk in. I beat the shit out of Draco I looked to the blonde who sat beside me blush staining his pale face our eyes met. I beat the shit out of him because he liked me smiled ,


End file.
